The Other World
by Positron Blaster
Summary: When a portal is opened between the worlds of Megaman, a new evil arises, far greater then any faced before by any universe. It threatens the complete destruction of life everywhere and our only possible hope of salvation is…one little boy.
1. Chapter 1:It begins

**The Other World**

Disclaimer: (repeat after me) All hail Capcom. Giver of Megaman. May those who claim him for themselves have something really unpleasant like a flatulent chicken fall on them.

Just Kidding, no really stop repeating afetre me. I'll miss spell at you akjSAdh klfjhdjghsdgkdjfglkd take that copy caters

**This is my first story and thusly the one you, the reader needs to Review the most. How should I progress the story. See if you can spot all the different parts stolen from the megaman series. Winner gets a cameo of their choice (at the authors discretion, there's only 6 megamen here, too many cooks spoil the broth.)**

* * *

"You are our only hope..."

A small lump in a light blue bed stirred. He looked blearily around at his surroundings.

Same blue bed, same blue clothes, but that dream had scared the living daylights out of him. He felt the details of his dreams slipping away from his memory, a man in a white suit was telling him something, but he couldn't remember what. "Oh well..." He got up and looked himself in the mirror, got dressed and went down to the HeatMan breakfast bot. "Two eggs and bacon, toast and juice please" he asked the machine. "Voice confirmation: Neb 'Mega' Mann, proceeding with request" it answered in the mechanical way all ServBots made by the Bright & Wily Corp. answered. It opened up a small hatch and sent a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of toast and jam through. Neb shoveled it all into his mouth and washed it down with a glass of water purified by his IceMan ice cube maker and water cleaner. He grabbed a leash from it's hook by the door and his pet Rush came bounding through to where Neb was standing, hearing the small jingle of it's bell. The two walked outside.

Outside, the large town of Eeville was waking up in the early morning rays of sun. He looked across the road to where a small and pretty blonde haired girl was sitting on her front step, braiding her hair. "Roll Maylu... my best friend and the prettiest girl I know" he muttered. He paused for a moment, wondering if she would ever go out with him when Roll finished braiding her hair and looked across the street. "Come here Mega" she said, calling him by his nick name. "I have got the most amazing thing on earth to show you!" Mega ran across the street to where Roll was standing. They both sat down on the step and Roll pulled a small cube out of her pocket.

"It's the latest game for the Virtual Reality Pyramid. It's called 'The Adventures of Rockman: The Beginnings'. It has the most advanced AI ever, you actually feel like you're in the story and it's about this character called Megaman. But he can come in different forms, like a regular person, or a robot or even an .EXE program-"

"Wait!" interrupted Mega.

"This isn't supposed to come out for months. Where did you get a copy? Isn't it supposed to be in testing? And what if you forget that you're in the game and not real life?" he said.

"First of all, you still can't get hurt, or taste or smell, so you won't forget you're in the game. Second, yes it is in testing but this is one of the good copies and third: my Mother works for Clapcom, so she brings home games for me to test." She smiled provocatively, "But since my Virtual Reality Pyramid is...well...broken and at the mechanic's, I was wondering...if we could use yours?"

Mega felt the excitement rising in his stomach. She had said 'we'! Did she mean something by it, or was it just a passing remark? Before his brain could think about it he blurted "Sure!!!"

"That's great, well, how about we go now? I've been waiting all morning to play it!"

"The sun only came up a few..." He looked at her smiling face. _Well, it's only a minor detail that the sun came up an hour ago, and who wakes up early on a weekend?_

"It's a date!" said Mega, suddenly blushing when he realized what he had said.

"It's a date," Roll confirmed as she slipped her hand into his as they slowly crossed the road.

If only Mega had remembered that his father, Dr. Illuminate Mann had been tinkering with his Virtual Reality Pyramid. Neb's father was a particle physicist with a degree in transdimensional mechanics. When he tinkered with things, they didn't just work; they worked better in most cases. The problem was that they usually did their job with a bang, or an explosion, or some other potent display of power. Their WaveMan microwave was now in custody of the National Electricity Producers, as Dr. Mann had turned it into a fusion generator. The family AirMan air conditioner now worked as a naval submarine.

Roll and Mega walked into the Mann household and to Dr. Mann's laboratory where Neb's Virtual Reality Pyramid was kept because of its size. The area around it was covered in papers filled with calculations and broken parts of things, some were still smoking or sparkling. Roll opened up the triangular hatch on one side and Mega on the other. They slipped into the VR (virtual reality) suits and Mega loaded the game. As they waited, Roll slipped her hand into Mega's.

"I really like you Mega...I was wondering if you-"But she was cut off as the world around the two seemed to warp and fold in around itself. If you had been outside, all you would have seen is the small LED on light blink on and the Virtual Reality Pyramid suddenly disappear in a flash of bright green and blue light. You also might have been able to hear a voice on the edge of hearing, saying "...and so it begins..."

Author:Please r&r, I need them to live. Reviews... must have reviews. Brain-I mean reviews.


	2. Chapter 2:I'm a what?

  
**The Other World **

**Chapter 2: I'm a what???**

I still need reviews. They overwhelm me, threatening to overpower my mind with darkness. Till they arrive I grow consumed with the desire for brai- reviews.

Or not. I like dramatic ways to say: Review NOW!

Disclaimer: Odds are you possibly don't care about the standard legal disclaimer. So what about an alliterative haiku?

Megaman isn't

Mine. Capcom does

Sue writers.

Proof that my haikus stink. Also, any views on the universe I myself came up with.

Also, Burenda: Megaman Classic, Megaman X, Megaman Legends, Megaman.Exe, MegamanZero and My own personal creature Neb. Thanx for the review. Also, a insert name here ): indicates a message. See if you ban spot the tibits from the various forms of Megaman. Winner gets a cameo.

* * *

The Virtual Reality Pyramid disappeared in a blinding flash of bright green and blue light. The very fabric of the universe itself seemed to snap and shrivel. No one could possibly know what was happening to the two people (AN: Or are they?) inside, although you could safely bet that it wasn't pretty.

Prerecorded Message): Multiple Universes for dummies: Everything will happen somewhere. That somewhere is a universe. Moving a simple atom could affect a universe, therefore there are as many different universes as there are atom movement combinations. If while reading this you died, it would affect the future and thusly spawn a universe. This is where I Dr. James T. Light come in. I am a part of the race of AllMost, or AM who live in between the universes on a patch of non-reality. We ensure that each universe runs correctly till it goes MegaNova. However, should our race disappear from our patch of non-reality for any reason, we have placed Guardians in each. They ensure the triumph of good over evil. We the AM control the good universes. The Dark Ones where evil triumphs are governed by a race of Darkness. They seek to destroy all good. I invented the Megamen, each defending a Universe and each possessing similar powers. Their creators are all based on me. However, it appears that we arrive at a point where all we can do to ensure the Good is leave a message for whichever guardian finds his way to the AllMost city and invest him with the powers of a MegaGuardian, the only hope of salvation for the powers of Good. If you are listening to this then the AllMost have disappeared and you are our only hope. The dream has gone out to all my Megamen to alert them they are needed, they will aid you but know this: All life depends on you and only you, you MUST win out against the Darkness... or else...

Neb "Mega" Mann and his now-girlfriend Roll Maylu listened in silence to the recording they found on the small square of ground their Virtual Reality Pyramid landed on. It was a square 10m x 10m piece of gray suspended in darkness. It currently carried a Virtual Reality Pyramid, two very shocked 14-year-olds and a small bright blue capsule (à la MMX) with a full colour hologram of a well-stuffed old man with hard set but also kind eyes and a wrinkled mouth. He wore a beard rivaling that of Santa Claus but for its picture frame shape. He wore his white lab coat overtop a white shirt with a blue tie. His eyes however seemed to contain two galaxies, each intricately detailed. Right now he was crossing his arms and looking at the figure in front of him. "... You are Neb 'Mega' Mann. By now you have noticed the similarities between your father and me. I am afraid that this is but a recording, but step into this capsule to become the MegaGuardian you were meant to be!" With that the hologram dissipated allowing Neb to step in. He did so. He looked at Roll.

"So this is what I was born to be...a guardian of all things good. My fate is too turn into this defender of everything, and I'm only 14!"

"Mega..." said Roll softly

"This is what you need to do. You heard Right-"

"Light" Mega corrected.

"Yeah Light say that you and me and all the kids at home and everywhere depend on you. I swear upon my life that I will help you in any way I can. This is as much your battle as it is mine, or any one else's for that matter."

"Roll..." Mega breathed.

"What if I fail, it'll be a Game Over for everything. Not just our own world but every other one. Life. Existence. Eeville, the Megamen. We'll all-" He was cut off as Roll kissed him. The warm embrace lasted for a long time.

"It'll be alright" she whispered. Mega just smiled deliriously and let the capsule door enclose him in its chamber.

A soft hum could be heard as Neb was encircled with pure white light. Jets of blue leapt and fell gracefully. The hum grew into a low-pitched whine. The white light became blue, but it kept changing: one moment navy blue, the next azure, royal blue, then indigo. Occasionally Roll could see a faint glimmer of what might be a hand, or a face, or an arm. Soon the whine became a scream and the light whipped erratically till Mega seemed to be enveloped by a tornado of blue. Then, from out of nowhere the light slowed and stopped. A slight ding signaled the end. Out of the mist (of course there's mist, it wouldn't be a decent transformation without mist) came a figure. Still partially clouded, he walked towards Roll. The closer he came, the more Roll could see. His running shoes were replaced with royal blue boots with red lines running along them and golden V's in between. His legs were light blue and had two parallel streaks of white going up. His knees were large bubbles. His legs continued till they ran together in a bodysuit. His torso was covered in a large chest plate with a pure white crystal in the center. His arms were azure and each ended in a large lime green bulge. His left ending in a hi-tech glove with what looked like an arm band with an LCD view screen on his wrist and his right ending in a lime green barrel with a silver hole. Roll looked up to see his face, seemingly wreathed in light. It was an aerodynamic affair with sharp edges, and entirely reflective blue. But beneath it all was Neb's own smiling face.

"Wow..." Roll noticed her mouth was hanging open, but her mind refused to let her close it. It was at that point that Dr. Light's hologram appeared.

"Well, well... a most impressive costume. You'll find yourself perfectly suited to any environment you enter." He turned to Roll "It is now your turn"

Roll, who had almost managed to close her mouth was forced to have it fall open again.

"Yes Ms. Roll, if you intend to join him then you need a few changes as well. And in response to your next question, yes, this is a recording. However our culture is much more advanced than most others. This capsule possesses A.I capability, as soon as we're finished I'll be transfer a program to your wristband that will give you some company and it will provide you with the information you need. You will each receive one." The once blue capsule became pink in a flash and Roll stepped in only to go through the same process with pink. She emerged in pink mist. Her boots were high heeled and all totally red. Her legs were covered in a light pink thin armor with a line of gold along the back. Her body was covered in a bright pink dress with a heart with a lightening bolt through it on her chest. Her arms were white and one ended in a pink hi-tech glove with her own arm computer at the wrist. Her left arm had a red stripe leading to a barrel with a blood red hole.

After she stepped out, Dr. Light rematerialized.

"I see your transformation has been no less impressive Ms. Roll. I will now transfer your respective A.I.s into your armbands. They are called Artificial Neural Investigative Machines for Analyzing and Locating. ANIMAL for short, the program will grow with you, change with you. It will help you and be your general companion. Now, you are fully operational, and you will discover your abilities as you need them. I cannot express how important this is, your failure, however small will result in the demise of all life as we know it. You should find your video game machine will take you where you need to go. And remember, experience isn't everything: Amateurs built the Ark, but professionals built the Titanic. Good Luck" The image faded.

Mega and Roll's ANIMALs beeped and booted up. Each used the owner's logo, a prompt asked for the name.

"HelpMan" said Mega

"Spin" said Roll.

The two got into the now converted Virtual Reality Pyramid, and Mega pressed the on button. "The future of everything is in our hands, how will we save it?" he asked as the LED blinked on and the Virtual Reality Pyramid disappeared in a blast of green and blue waves, bending the VRP into shapes that would give your eye a run for its money.

The pyramid disappeared in a blinding flash of light, speeding to its first task. But when they arrived, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

* * *

Whadda u think? Like the (attempted) cliffhangar? Review and tell me what you think. Reviewers get a cameo. R&R R&R R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**The Other World**

**Chapter 3: Where are we now???**

The latest in a great adventure of epic proportions. And now you the viewer can contribute, simply fill out a review, submit it and expect a response within 2-Never business weeks.

Disclaimer: Even though I would love to be, I am not legally insane. Capcom owns the rights to that for not letting any of their characters pair up. Oh, and whallla yahpoo skjdhasdf (They also own Megaman) sdlfsjfg v kfjsdfklsdf fksfj (Not me).

* * *

After a most unusual experience on a patch of non-reality, being informed that they were the only hope of all that live, being given powers beyond their wildest dreams, then being literally blasted to who-knows-where in a video game machine and finding out each others true feelings for the other, Roll and Mega were both a little more than exhausted, confused, befuddled, fearful and worn down then if they had been run down by a steam roller. (If my English teacher saw that run-on and on and on sentence, she'd have had a seizure)

The Virtual Reality Pyramid touched down on the soft grass. It had seemed to simply appear, as if it had been hiding all along, or you had missed it the first time you looked. Out of it came two, rather bedraggled looking 14-year-olds in full body armor, on blue with a green buster and the other pink with a pink buster ending in a blood red hole.

Mega looked at his surroundings: it was an idyllic valley, beautiful apple trees in bloom, violently happy wild flowers, a smiling sun shining on rolling green hills. It looked like heaven itself. Mega looked around, so did Roll. They looked at each other and collapsed to their knees, moaning. Their two arm bands beeped to life Caution, body damage at 34 Ocular senses at 50 Scarring from quasi-neutrino ions on the following areas: torso, head, legs, arms. Damage to following organs: liver, spleen, skin, lungs, heart, kidneys, stomach, and esophagus, at more than dangerous level. Body requires outside help for full recovery. SOS being sent out on all frequencies. Initiating search for human, pseudo-human, animal and robot life signs... none found. Caution, coma state imminent if aid not found. Life signs at critical Mega and Roll looked around desperately with the last of their strength, they couldn't see anyone. The very last thought Mega had before his and Rolls world descended into black was _Wow, my quest is over before it begins. I guess that Dr. Light miscalculated with my _Virtual Reality Pyramid. _Well at least I had a first kiss, even if it was to shut me up..._

A flash of bright light beamed down from the sky, materializing into a small red trashcan with eyes. It looked at the thing that was giving him and every other robot an awful headache. They looked human, but the only things he had ever seen in full body armor were robots. Either way they were badly injured, maybe fixing them would cure his headache. Thankfully he had a linear mind, not having any real use for advanced A.I. other then being naïve at people. He gathered them in his holding chamber (which has room for anything) and teleported home. He reappeared outside a large compound surrounded by a 10-foot solid titanium fence with Insta-blast Mk VII security cameras monitoring 24/7.It was easily 17 stories and seemed to cut into the sky with its sharp peak and futuristic design. It was also situated in an idyllic valley, although a road passed right in front of the compound and you could see the bright lights of a city in the far off distance. It was night, but you could still see the shining gold plaque on a large titanium garage door at the front of the compound. It read 'Dr. Light Labs: Robotics and Artificial Intelligence a specialty.' At the bottom you could see a more recent addition, saying 'No fan mail please'. The little red trashcan on legs walked up to a patch of wall no different than any other. A small blue crystal on its forehead shone at the wall. A computerized voice replied, saying Robot identification found. Classification: Search and aid robot, item bearing capabilities. Name: Eddie. Code: 635 ε β π 4329zq0. Door opening... A small Eddie sized door opened up, bearing the name 'Light Labs Cat flap'. Eddie walked through and found himself at the visitor lobby. It was a presentation hall sized room, with a large plasma screen at the front and various couches, sofas and armchairs facing it. Eddie walked past to a spiral staircase made of syntha-wood. Intsead of getting on to the stairs, he walked to the central pillar, which opened up revealing an elevator for easy access to higher floors. Eddie beeped into a small panel inside and let the elevator lift him to the 9th floor. He got off and walked down a narrow metal corridor, filled with pictures of a small girl and boy playing with a happy red dog. Some had a happy, tubby white bearded man smiling at them. Eddie walked through and stopped at a door. On it was a picture of two old men, both smiling and laughing whilst holding up a golden trophy in the shape of a standard android, the caption underneath it read: _20XX Award for Advanced Robotics being given to Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily for their project on helpful robots. _Overtop of the caption, a black spindly signature had been added, as well as the words: _Hey Tom, this was one of the best moments of my life. Together lets build a better tomorrow, Albert Wily. _Eddie paused and wondered why this picture was still here. The once inseparable team were now bitter enemies, but did the good doctor still want to be friends? Eddie thought about it with a while, then forgot about and beeped at the door so it would open.

Out stepped a large and portly man dressed in an ivory whit lab coat and palm tree tie (gotten for him on his birthday by his eldest) and white beard that seemed to cover his face. He bent down and looked at one of his favourite creations.

"What is it Eddie?" asked the jolly fat man.

"Beep, beep ding!!!" replied Eddie.

"What, you retrieved what was causing that disturbance?"

"Ding beep beeeeeep!"

"And it's human?"

"Beep. Beep ping dong beep!"

"They're hurt? My goodness, put them on the lab table and go get Roll immediately!"

Eddie dumped the two unconscious bodies on the flat metal lab table and ran off to another room. The man bent down and examined the two people with a device that looked like an inside out toaster with a coat hanger stuck on to it. The man scanned the body of the girl first and quietly swore, she was hanging onto life by a thread. He scanned the boy. He faired no better. The doctor then examined their armor, silently examining each intricate piece, obviously custom made. He was about to start removing their helmets when a girl rushed into the room carrying a medical table laden with supplies.

"Dr. Light! I came as soon as I could!" she panted.

"Hello Roll. This is what has been causing the communications disruptions all over the world, thank goodness I found a way to shut down yours and Rock's Comm Links, otherwise you'd still be having that awful headache. I was looking at them with the ionoscope and discovered they are both suffering from severe lacerations to all their body. The interesting part is that they are on all the epithelial tissue covering the organ, they are all smaller than a human hair but there are so many of them I don't know what happened. Look at this." He motioned to a screen showing a microscopic view of the skin on the bridge of the boys nose. It showed the plate like dead skin cells and pores, but every single one had little tiny gashes on them. As if someone had been shooting very small knives at each cell.

"The amazing part is that the scarring is consistent throughout the body, the surface of each organ is like that, but without any larger cuts to the skin."

"How did they cut the inside so badly without totally destroying the outside? Not even a virus could do that type of damage."

"I'm afraid my dear Roll that all we can do is connect them to an IV and hope for the best. Until they are conscious I can't ask them anything. Luckily the other injuries they sustained I can help, like the cataracts on their eyes and the nervous tissue cuts. Pass me that scalpel..." And so with that the team got to work. While Dr. Light was trying to remove the torso armor, the boy's armband beeped to life.

"Hey, somebody found them! Wake up Spin" said HelpMan

The girl's beeped on too. "Hey, one of the Creators. He'll help Mega and Roll!"

Dr. Light stared incredulously at the two screens. "What are you and why can't I get this darned armor off?" he demanded

"Hey bub, that armor is the only thing keeping these two alive. We're their Artificial Neural Investigative Machines for Analyzing and Locating, ANIMALs for short. You can't remove it because your pathetic little species hasn't discovered the technology behind it yet. Anyways, I'm HelpMan and she's Spin"

"Hello" said Spin.

"We need your help to save Mega and Roll-"

Dr. Light interrupted "Megaman and Roll are in danger?"

"Ahem, Mega is the boy I'm currently strapped to, Roll is the girl in pink Spin is strapped to. So that we don't get confused you can call her Ms. Maylu. We are here because this world is in danger-"

"This world? Are you from another planet? Do you know Duo? Why are we in danger? What can I do, Megaman-"

"Megaman? You created him right? Can you tell him to come here now? What about

Ba-"said Spin

"Answer my questions first!"

"_You_ answer _my _questions first"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Mega. "Oh my head..."

Roll looked at the screen showing the bridge of his nose. The cuts had almost totally disappeared. The cataracts were gone, his nerves were fixed and he looked as refreshed as ever, if not a little angry. Ms. Maylu (can anyone think of a better way of saying her name? I hate Ms. Maylu, it sounds horrible) looked just as refreshed.

"Ha Ha! They're fine! All we needed was an outside power source, human or animal, for a little bit of life energy recharge. Now, if you'll be so kind as to put away that overly large knife we can talk. But you need to call Megaman for this" said Spin.

A blue robot walked in and stared at the assembly before him.

"What? I heard my name from my room so I came, who are they?"

Mega looked at his counterpart. "It's a long story, you'd better get comfortable..."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA. Ive finished another chapter **review.** Now all **review** you have to **review** do is review the **review** story. What did you like Did I go too fast? Any Ideas?

(**REVIEW lol, my sublimimanl messages will work I hope)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plot Congeals

**The Other World**

**Chapter 4: The plot congeals **

Disclaimer: I disclaim responsibility for the disclaiming of the previously disclaimed disclaimer and instead honour Capcom who does not disclaim the disclaimed Megaman for disclaiming the disclaimer. I also don't claim ownership of the comic series Fathom (see if you can identify where I mention it),or the Adams family.

Sorry about the late update. Man, I hate computers. My computer has something wrong with it which has been preventing my latest edition from being written (not any depreciating comments. Moonymonster really helped to identify some of my grammar problems like tagsshudders), my teachers are trying to prevent me from doing anything other than homework because 'Grade nine is only a few months away' yeah, try 9. Aw well, this is the latest in the exploits of Mega And Roll who find themselves in a very familiar place trying to explain the impossible.

Special thanks to all reviewers, because they made this better. And if moonymonster could add colon and semi colon rules (people tend to need a reminder) to her helpful site then I would find the big world of Megaman all the easier to explore. But seriously folks, I love your reviews, they cause my brain to spontaneously combust.

Any ways, on to the next Chapter: We find our heroes Mega and Roll describing why they're there...

"Well you'd better get comfortable" said Mega to Megaman.

"I was a normal human teenager. I lived in Eeville, although that probably doesn't even exist here. I was trying to play a videogame with my g-friend-"

He cast a worried glance at his friend Roll Maylu, hoping she hadn't heard his slip-up

"Well, as I was saying. We were going to play a game entitled 'The Adventures of Rockman: The beginnings when my virtual reality machine malfunctioned and we got swept away to this patch of grey in the middle of nothingness and got given these armours and then we get told that there are these parallel universes that need saving from these things called the Dark Ones who are all the evil from all the universes and can do anything to ensure bad triumphs over good but there are these guys called the AllMost who are there to save the good universes but they're gone and now I have to save the world and I'm only 14 and I don't know how to do it all and the fate of everything is in my and Roll's hands and there are supposed to be these things called Guardians and Megamen and Creators and stuff and I'm going to mess up I know it. Boo-Hoo!!!!" cried Mega and started to cry.

"It's okay" urged his ANIMAL HelpMan. "We'll tell you what to do as soon as we find out, all you have to do now is scout". Both Rolls went over to Mega in an attempt to stop his sobbing. In the meanwhile, Dr. Light beckoned Megaman to him. He also beckoned Megaman's sister Roll the robot away from the sobbing Mega to him.

"Roll, Megaman... I'm afraid that there is something I have not been totally truthful about..." He reached down to his belt and tapped a small red belt buckle. Within seconds a tall red robot with a yellow scarf and white and white shield with red motif eating a taco teleported in. The red robot looked with electric blue eyes at his creator and siblings, obviously flummoxed at being called away. He squinted at Dr. Light until all of a sudden he appeared to remember something and slipped on a pair of night black shades. "...stupid Wily and Light, not finishing my ocular sensors..." He stood tall and looked directly at his 'Father'.

"Well? I was eating! Who do you think you are? How do you even have the ability to call me? Do I need to start living in a lead chamber?" His creator silenced his disgruntled whining.

"What I am about to tell you is very dangerous, it concerns the future of much more than just our simple universe. It will change your lives significantly and I would appreciate no interruptions-"He shot a look at the grumbling red robot, as tolerable as a love-struck teenager.

"When I was designing you three and the First Robot Masters, I made sure that if you were required to then you would be able to attain a new more powerful form. I originally built them in case you required extra power to save others, in Gutsman's case from a large-scale geological collapse, in Iceman's case from a volcano and so on. I prepared an armour for you three as well, Megaman's was needed when Dr. Wily reprogrammed the robots. Just to be safe I destroyed the robot master armours and came close to destroying Protoman's during the Fifth Wily War. However, I think that if Wily can harness something at least as powerful as the dark energy from the Eighth Wily War in all his robots, Megaman wouldn't be able to handle them and the future would be compromised. If X isn't finished in time-"

"Who's X?" asked Megaman

"I thought I said no interruptions! Anyways, I would like Roll and Protoman to come with me. Megaman you stay and try and find out as much as you can about these Dark Ones. Proto and Roll, follow me please" Dr. Light walked down the hall to the elevator in the spiral staircase. He got in with his two robots, bent down to Eddie's panel and placed his thumb against it. The main control panel slid back to reveal a small dial with the numbers 1-20. _20? I thought this place only had 17 floors _thought Roll. Dr. Light spun the dial to the 19th floor. The elevator lurched down and began its rambling descent into the basement. Some light tinkly music started to play.

"So-" said Dr. Light, trying to strike up a conversation to alleviate the tension "What have you been doing?"

"Stuff..." replied Protoman indifferently.

"Well, ummmm... Roll, why don't you tell Protoman about that nice project you're working on" said Dr. Light desperately

"I'm trying to design a better auto-repair system for us, Auto's been helping me. But I really don't like Dad's idea of letting him move into his own house, even if it is Eddie shaped. I mean, how do we know he hasn't turned into some sort of party anima-"

"Well, that's very interesting Roll" Dr. Light interrupted, "I myself am working on an improved version of the Mega buster"

"A new one? How many has it been" asked Protoman dully.

"Only 16, but if I plan on protecting the future then I had better keep refining it"

"We have got to get you a new hobby, how about fishing? Or sewing? Or something other than designing weapons of mass destruction?"

"My weapons system is for that robot I've been trying to tell you about, the one called-"

But they never found out what it was called because the elevator reached its destination. The three walked out into a cold roughly hewn tunnel of rock, leading to two small tables with a myriad of strange looking equipment behind it. It reminded Roll of when she had helped Dr. Light convert Rock into Megaman. _Well I'm going through something similar _thought Roll. The tables were empty save for a small data port where the neck was supposed to be attached to keep the 'mind' running.

"Please lie down for the procedure to begin," said Dr. Light...

Meanwhile, not ten feet away inside the solid rock rested a robot. Well actually being in full robot form as it was impossible inside solid rock, instead there was more of what you could call a living ghost. It looked at the developments with interest before rippling upwards towards the surface and reforming. He rematerialized about 100 feet from the compound. He was humanoid save for the fact he was solid navy blue. It was hard discern any features. But one look could tell you whoever had built him was very advanced. He went solely by the name of "Blue". In one of his favourite universes, it had been the name of an entire aquatic species of nymphs. In another it had been a type of music. It was impossible to tell which side he was on, good or bad. He started whistling one of his favourite blues tunes and seemed to evaporate...

"BASS!!! YOU STUPID COLLECTION OF USELESS PARTS! GET IN HERE!" roared a man. He was extremely short and hunched over, the kind of person you become when you ignore your mother telling you to stand up straight. His hair could put out someone's eye and was a medium grey. He was a spindly old man, his eyes bathed in wrinkles. He currently donned a white lab coat over a white shirt and red tie. A small skull nameplate on his belt declared "Dr. Wily: Greatest robotisist on Earth" (Author: Sure robotisist isn't a word, but have you ever heard of poetic licence?)

In sauntered a sinisterly black robot. His shoes were white and so were his hands, and his face was a light pink. Above it were two swept back yellow fins that only served as decorations. His cheeks had two small purple scars on either one and his eyes were a ferocious red. He could of looked quite menacing as he walked into the room, but a an expression of utmost indifference was set upon his features. "You Rang?" he asked, doing a perfect imitation of Lurch with his voice synthesizer.

"Why precisely are you not training for Megaman? Or aiding we with the next batch of Robot Masters? Or doing anything beneficial towards my new 'bot? Why are you instead, walking Treble? Of all the most useless things in the world, why must you be doing the MOST FUTILE?" He calmed down. "It's not that I don't understand your connection with Treble, it's just that I've been calling you for the past 3 hours and YOU STILL DIDN'T COME!!!"

"What is it you wanted me for old man?" asked Bass, unperturbed.

"I was attempting to design more Robot Masters to keep Megaman busy so you could sneak 'round the back and finish him off. I was so doing when this appeared" He pointed to a dark corner. Since it was Dr. Wily's lab all the corners were dark, but this corner seemed to actually eat the light. Out stepped a tall humanoid, made entirely out of shadows. His presence seemed to disturb all those around it and he radiated energy, Dark energy.

"Hello... I hear you've been having some trouble with a little blue boy..."

OOOOOooohhh. What will happen next? Is the Virtual Reality Pyramid really a pyramid? Who is Blues? Will I think up more examples of things involving Blue? Find out next time. But if you the viewer thinks that there is something the author should know, review and tell him. (No flames please) find as many Blue related words you can and send them to me! Winner gets a cyber-brownie!


	5. Chapter 5: Past, Present

**The Other World**

**Chapter 5: Past, Present…**

Ohhhhhh my beloved readers. I am most apologetic about my inability to post the latest chapter for some time, but between school and...well... other...stuff... it's been hard to find the time. Hope this chapter floats your boat. Oh, and if you see the nameSforzsando being used, could you please tell me.

Disclaimer: A word derived from the prefix dis- that means not and claim which means treat as one's own. Therefore when I explain things in a bored manner whilst trying to topple the giraffe on my arm, I completely reformat the remaining I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN, ROLL, OR ANY OTHER PRODUCT OF CAPCOM LABS: 'Warping children's minds since 1980' (grimace). Sheesh, they've been around way too many years longer than I have. What a funny old world it is.

And if you reviewed, your cyber-brownie is really inside yourselves, a part of the warm tender fudgy chocolaty heart warming spot. Note: A change of scene is indicated by a series of capitalized phrases, like:

RANDOMCHARACTERSRANDOMCHARACTERSRANDOMCHARACTERSRAN

"I was attempting to design more Robot Masters to keep Megaman busy so you could sneak 'round the back and finish him off. I was so doing when this appeared." He pointed to a dark corner. Since it was Dr. Wily's lab all the corners were dark, but this corner seemed to actually absorb the light. Out stepped a tall humanoid, made entirely out of shadows. His presence seemed to disturb all those around it and he radiated energy, Dark energy.

"Hello... I hear you've been having some trouble with a little blue boy..."

Bass looked at the robot. It's body rippled and recoiled with black waves. His eyes shone a bright purple and if he looked hard he could see two small pupils of complete darkness, like black holes. His voice was deep and booming.

"What do you want?" asked Bass, shifting uncomfortably. He hated not being the coolest looking in a room.

"Oh... are you the legendary Bass? I've heard all about you! Meeting Dr. Wily here was lucky, but two great powers together is amazing. I'm Baritone," he said excitedly. "I'm so honored to meet you both!" The robot's body radiated sincerity but his eyes told otherwise. Bass looked directly at them and could almost hearBaritone thinking,_ That pathetic man and his minion actually believe I am honored by seeing them. Ha!_

"You said you had a dark power for my robots? One that will assuredly triumph over Megaman?" asked Dr. Wily eagerly.

"Yes, even greater than the one that crashed onto your planet before! I can even get you a special armor for some of your old robot masters, the ones you and Light-"

Dr. Wily turned and fumed, a dark scowl spreading over his features. "Don't you dare mention the scheming, mischievous Light. Besides, he destroyed those armors years ago. Even if he didn't, his compound is impenetrable," he spat.

Baritonemerely smiled. "Are you familiar with chronon displacement by antimatter phaz-o-tron and flux capacitor? Or, as you in this universe have aptly named, 'Time Travel'?" he asked.

Bass looked the black robot straight in the eye and said, "I don't care for your mindless technobabble, but if you want to _help_ me defeat Megaman, I'm all ears..."

AREYOUGOINGTOREVIEW?YOUSHOULDYOUKNOW.ILIKEREVIEWSALOT

"-------- ceiling!" raged Dr. Light as he hit his head on the low rocky ceiling for the umpteenth time. Rubbing his head as he laid down his wrench, he looked at his handiwork with pride. Now all he had to do was wait for his two patients to wake up. He sighed and thought back to when he had made these armors with his friend and partner...

-------------------Flash Back (To when the armors were built)-------------------

A small tubby man with a huge, greying brown beard and white lab coat was admiring his latest accomplishments. Nine steel tables laid out, ready to change their designated robot into their next form. _If only I could get this into a capsule, then changing armors would be easier... I wonder if I could adapt it for that AI project I started. _The young Dr. Light looked at his partner. A short wiry man with spiked hair that was going grey was attempting to pull the cork out of a champagne bottle, but was having no luck. He growled after a few seconds of frustration, gripped the top with his teeth, and pulled. Dr. Light pried the bottle from his companion and took out a small laser. "This is a little something I built in my spare time," he said and vaporized the cork with a single blast.

"Awww..." complained Dr. Wily. "You lose all the fun of the cork popping out and flying everywhere when you do that."

"Oh?" said the overly literal minded Dr. Light. "This should be just as fun!" He pulled out the blaster and set it to 'Twin'. He fired a blue laser at the ceiling and it began bouncing wildly around the rocky tunnel. Dr. Wily scrambled under a table to avoid it, followed closely by Dr. Light.

"Ooofff," wheezed Dr. Wily while being crushed by the other man's size. _Hmmm... _thought Dr. Wily to himself. _I could use that in one of my other robots. I should rename it though, 'Twin' isn't cool enough. Double? Duo? Gemini?... _His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Light saying "Ooops. Maybe I shouldn't have set it that high. Oh well, it certainly does beat the whole 'cork popping' thing. Ha ha ha ha!"

Once the laser had dissipated, the two men came out from under the table and poured themselves champagne. At around their fifth glass, Dr. Light tried to start a conversation.

"You-ou know, thish shtuff ish shtrong. What do yooou think the fut-futer-fureter... The futurer will be like?"

"I think that we'll be best friends forever. Happy?" _Shouldn't the sleeping drug I gave him be working by now? He drank enough to bring down a hippo._

"I'll tell yooou when Ivy had enouffe. You had the shame ammountte, why are you wobbbbling? Hahaha wobbling, it'sh a funny wurd."

Dr. Wily moved out of the way calmly. A few seconds later Dr. Light collapsed right onto the spot where he had been standing. Dr Wily smiled evilly. His plan to drug Dr. Light and steal their robots had worked perfectly! He grabbed a small device from his Skull Utility Belt (TM) and clipped it to the snoring Dr. Light. A quick flick of a switch on the little box's side and Dr. Light started hovering a few inches above the ground, making it a simple matter for Dr. Wily to drag him over to the elevator to their lab. Once in front of the elevator, the evil scientist pushed the little red 'Up' button and calmly waited for the doors to open. _If only it didn't have to be this way, old friend, but you just don't understand the power we have. We could bring the world to its knees, and all you care about is developing a better Artificial Intelligence or weapon to 'keep the peace'. _He loaded the Doctor on to the elevator and pressed the button to take him to the floor with the control room. When the eleveator let him out, he pulled Dr. Light along with him until he entered the room holding their latest creations.

Leaving his unconscious collegue at the door, he walked down the line and inserted a disc into each of the processors of the robots. He was about to get to Rock and Roll when he noticed Dr. Light awake and standing behind the control panel of a maintenance crane, aiming it straight at him. Thinking quickly, Dr. Wily grabbed a remote control and hopped into his hovercar. With the remote control he was able to command the larger robots to break down the wall, allowing him and the stolen robots to escape into the night with a final yell of "I'll be back for the others and their armor..."

-2 months later-

Dr. Light looked at Megaman lying asleep on his converter table. He looked at the burning scrap heap that was all that remained of the other converter tables. Megaman and his sister were all that remained. The doctor bowed his head and spoke into the small microphone leading directly into the computer where Rock's consciousness was being held:

"I am Dr. Light, your father. You are Megaman, a super-robot designed to help others, but I'm afraid that now you need to save the world. The only way you can is by defeating six Robot Masters, each with a different power that you can absorb..."

--------------Flash forward to present----------------

Roll woke up first. She flexed her right hand, then opened her eyes and brought up her arms to her face. Her hands were now encased in black gloves. A red line led from her palm along her pink arms to her shoulders. Her shirt was deep pink and, to her surprise, she looked more like a teenager than a little girl, just as Megaman had also looked older. Her logo (a golden arrow through a heart) was printed on her chest and her dress had been replaced with pink pants ending in blood red high heeled boots. Her hair now poked out through holes in the back of her helmet, looking like a crown. A red visor covered her face and a red and pink helmet covered her head.

A steel bed away, Protoman woke up to find his head pounding, his body aching and his eyes sealed shut. The pain began to reside and soon Protoman was functioning normally. He touched his eye to try and dislodge whatever was keeping it closed. To his surprise he found his good old shades. He took them off and looked around, startled to find that the world appeared to him in crystal clarity. His eyes came upon a mirror. In it he saw a dark red robot with a night black shield hanging on his back. His scarf was still its faded yellow and his shades were still night black. _Good, _he thought. _All the good stuff is still there. _He looked at Dr. Light, who had fallen asleep in a chair. A folded piece of paper was taped to his lab coat, addressed to Protoman in Dr. Light's handwriting. Reaching over to pull the note off of his creator's coat, Protoman flipped it open and read it.

_September 15th 20XX _

_Dear Protoman and Roll, _

_If you are reading this, I'm no longer with you. Just kidding. _Protoman rolled his eyes at the lame joke. _Please feel free to use the full length mirror to admire your new armor. Also, Protoman, I have upgraded your ocular sensors so now you don't have to wear those sunglasses-- _Protoman looked up horrified. He wasn't able to wear his sunglasses?! _--but if you truly want to, you can. Just activate the optics rendering program I installed into them. Once you're both finished, you should try my latest invention. It allows you to take off your armor with just a thought, instead of forcing you to teleport it on. Your right arm should change into your new personal weapon. Protoman, you now have a solid plasma sabre, as well as your standard buster. Roll, you have a nanorobot factory so you can heal your comrades, as well as a special attack I like to call the 'Roll Arrow', which produces an anti-matter arrow that bursts upon contact-- _Someone tapped Protoman on the shoulder. He almost instinctively drew a gleaming purple sword from a sheath on his hip, until he looked to see his sister smiling and aiming a golden buster at the rock wall. She shot a gleaming gold arrow that blew apart a piece of the rock wall. --_dissolving almost anything. With your new armor, you must also choose a new name. Like Rock became Megaman, so, too, must you choose a name._

Protoman put down the paper and looked at his sister.

"I think I'll stick with Proto," he said as he slipped his shades on. "I figure, why mess with the best? With that new hair you look like a queen or something"

Roll looked down at her new body. "Queen... No... I'll be... Empress."

They smiled at each other, then glanced over at Dr. Light.

"Lets-" Empress started to say, but she was cut short by a loud scream and a small blue and pink bundle that fell out of the ceiling and crashed into the floor with a resounding _thud._

"Hey," Mega said weakly. "I can walk through walls..."

CANYOUTHINKOFBLUETHINGS?ICAN!THERE'STHESKYANDTHEOCEANAND

_...Blue the color, Blue the dog, Blue the feeling... _Blue sighed and stared off into the distance. He was supposed to be on the lookout for any dangers, but it seemed that Mega and Roll were doing fine in their new home. The only problem was that his quantum brain was bored out of its skull. He sighed as he remembered the way life had been when the AllMost had still existed, when he could go universe hopping at any time he wanted. Now he was responsible for keeping the MegaGuardians safe, which meant staying in one universe - and pretty much just one building - the whole time. How dull. He looked at his own personal armband and activated the program inside it.

"Data?"

/Yes, sir?/ asked a small monkey on the screen.

"Teleport me to where Roll and Mega are, it's time for them to learn more about their powers. They need to be educated in the ways of the Perfect Millions..."


	6. Chapter 6: The News

The Other World Chapter 6: The News

_(Beta reader's note: The author is Canadian, I'm American, so please forgive any inconsistencies in the spelling of various words that differ between the two forms of English our respective countries use._

_On another note, for those of you who are confused, Mega is Neb 'Mega' Mann. Megaman/Rock is the robot fighter from the Classic universe. Roll Maylu is Mega's friend, whereas Roll/Empress is Megaman's sister.)_

And now, the part you're all here for (and not that pesky story) the DISCLAIMER: Caution: The following story may cause sudden brain intracalutriation, severe reading syndrome and the inability to comprehend that I do not own Megaman, nor do I own the prefix mega-, or the Moon. I do however own the concept of the AM, PM, and DO (not to be confused with B.O) Also, mathematically there are 70 robot masters but TenguMan and other robots appear in multiple ones. So while there are 70 robot masters in all 9 games, not all of them are different (Megaman 2-8 had 8 robot masters, as did Megaman and Bass, and Megaman 1 had 6, so 8x8670). Scene changes are now indicated by:

--------------------------------------------------

_...Blue the color, Blue the dog, Blue the feeling..._ Blue sighed and stared off into the distance. He was supposed to be on the lookout for any dangers, but it seemed that Mega and Roll were doing fine in their new home. The only problem was that his quantum brain was bored out of its skull. He sighed as he remembered the way life had been when the AllMost had still existed, when he could go universe hopping at any time he wanted. Now he was responsible for keeping the MegaGuardians safe, which meant staying in one universe - and pretty much just one building - the whole time. How dull. He looked at his own personal armband and activated the program inside it. "Data?"

/Yes, sir?/ asked a small monkey on the screen.

"Teleport me to where Roll and Mega are, it's time for them to learn more about their powers. They need to be educated in the ways of the PerfectMillions..."

/Affirmative sir, beginning teleportation protocols./ Blue stood up and let himself be compressed into a stream of particles and speed skyward.

--------------------------------------------------

Mega was assessing his situation. He was face down on a cold hard surface in some sort of lab, his entire body was throbbing in pain, his head was telling him he had just fallen several stories through several solid surfaces- /Uunnngghhh... Next time you feel like doing that... don't./

-and his sarcastic armband was still attached after all that. Simply wonderful.

"Are you all right?"

Mega looked up and saw a girl in high heels and pink shirt with her hair sticking out the top of her helmet. She wore armor and her head and face were protected by a pink helmet and red visor. _Wow... She's pretty, thought Mega happily. Oh well, if I'm hallucinating then it isn't so bad. But I don't feel like I'm hallucinating. I just like my body went through a meat grinder. Maybe she can help me... wait... falling through the floor, landing in a laboratory, girl in pink... new armor..._

"Roll!" shouted Mega.

"No," said the girl. "I'm only Roll when I'm in regular armour. Now I'm Empress."

Mega looked at her. She had changed. A lot. Now she looked like a teenager. Well, a teenager that could whup me if she wanted to, murmured Mega's inner coward. Empress turned and pointed at the red male robot standing next to her. He was admiring himself in the mirror, occasionally pulling out a saber, then a shield, and then yelling "Kawasaki" then doing something that looked like bad kung-fu with both of them. It made him look like he was trying in vain to out-perform himself. The disillusioned scarlet robot suddenly came up with and idea. He put back his saber and shield, reached down for a piece of stone and tossed it into the air in front of him. Mega's eyes followed the stone's path whilst two small voices began arguing in his head. Should I or shouldn't I, should I or shouldn't I, I should- He smiled evilly and saw the red robot ready to strike the small piece of gravel. Just as he was about to slash it with his saber, Mega called out, "PSYCH!"

The red robot spun around, then spun back just in time for the rock to hit his helmet. His body hadn't been badly damaged, but his pride was mortally wounded.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH! YOU LITTLE-"

Mega couldn't help himself, he burst into loud peals of laughter. Clutching his sides and rolling on the ground, he cried with mirth - up to the point where he poked himself in the eye with one of his helmet fins.

"Oww!" he cried.

Now it was the karate robot's time to laugh. Empress reached down and helped Mega to his feet. "He's Proto, used to be Protoman. As you can see, his vanity can get the better of him sometimes. Maybe you should take off your helmet before you hurt yourself."

"Huh, easier said then done. I've been trying to. After I stopped crying, Megaman asked me if I could take off my armour like him. But I couldn't."

"Oh come on," teased Empress. "You must be able to. You're a human!"

"Do you expect me to snap my fingersor clap my hands-" He snapped his fingersto emphasize his point, and, to his surprise, his armour glowed briefly before dissipating into a fine blue mist that was sucked into his armband. As the blue mist disappeared, it revealed the clothes he had been wearing before he had gotten his armour, completely undamaged. Empress giggled as Mega inspected himself in dumbstruck awe. Maybe next time I should change clothes before going on a life changing adventure. He still had on the ragged skin-tight clothes he wore in the Virtual Reality Pyramid.

Meanwhile, Dr. Light had woken up and moved towards the elevator, intent on checking what Megaman was doing. "Come, Protoman and Roll-" began Dr. Light. "It's Proto," said Proto in a cooler-than-thou voice.

"And Empress," added Empress.

"What about me?" asked Mega.

"Fine," said Dr. Light. "Empress, Proto and- wait, when did you get here? How did you get down here? Only I know how to get down here, and I certainly don't recall telling you that."

"Err- I can walk through walls?" said Mega.

"And so he can," came an unknown voice from inside the elevator. When the doors pulled back they revealed a surprised looking Roll Maylu and an even more surprised Megaman. But the most odd looking of the group was the navy blue humanoid that had just spoken.

"Does everyone know how to get down here?" asked Dr. Light angrily.

"There is more to these two," the stranger said, indicating Roll Maylu and Mega, "than what meets the eye."

-------------------------------------------------

Baritone placed his arms in front of him. "You say you can give me the coordinates of Dr. Light's compound? I can get you in there." "How?" demanded Bass, still brooding from the clear favouritism Wily was showing towards the new robot Baritone.

Baritone smiled. "Not 'How' but 'When'."

Dr. Wily snorted. "You may be able to sneak into my skull compound, but not Dr. Light's, not any day of the week."

"Oh? I don't plan on sneaking in. I plan on us walking in, stealing the armours, and walking out. No sneaking."

"So, how do you plan on getting into the most heavily guarded place on the planet without sneaking?" asked Bass skeptically.

"Simple," replied Baritone. "We go when it is not the most heavily guarded place on the planet. Specifically, when one of us can get us in there without raising any suspicions." He looked at Wily. "Do you still remember the passcodes for the compound from when you and-" he gave Dr. Wily a sidelong glance, thought quickly, and said, "-that horrible fat old man worked together?"

"Of course," grumbled Dr. Wily. "I'm not old and senile, like some robots may lead you to believe." He glared at the grumbling Bass. "But what the heck do you mean by 'when'?" asked Dr. Wily

"If you recall, I mentioned chronon displacement by antimatter phaz-o-tron and flux capacitor, or time travel," Baritone replied.

"Time travel? Who does this guy think he is?" muttered Bass under his breath.

Apparently, Baritone had been listening. He turned away from Dr. Wily and met Bass's eyes directly. "I never promise something impossible. Besides, I can help him achieve his true dream of world domination. Can you?"

Bass stopped and thought. "Yes... probably... if Megaman..." the ebony android trailed off.

Baritone dropped his voice to a whisper. "Join me. I can give you true power. Not that flimsy 'dark power' that Dr. Wily gave you from that meteorite. Real power." Baritone placed a finger of darkness to his pure black lips. "I'll accept your response later - now is the time for action." He turned and faced Dr. Wily. "You wish for me to prove I can manipulate time? Please hand me a bolt."

Dr. Wily did so, and as Baritone wrapped his fingers around the bolt, there was a brief flash of purple light.

"Please look at where the bolt was."

Dr. Wily stared at where he had taken the bolt. In its place were three bolts in a row, all totally identical. The one on the far right flashed and disappeared, then the bolt on the opposite side winked out of existence too. Then the centre one flashed and appeared on Dr. Wily's head. "I simply took the bolt from the future and placed it in the past, then took it from the past and replaced them both, then placed the bolt from the present on your head."

Dr. Wily was over the moon. "You can go back through time! Now, take me back to the time I made the armours. I can teach that Dr. Light a lesson once and for ALL! " he laughed maniacally.

"Perfect. If you'll do me a favour and stand behind me, we can proceed right away." Baritone raised his arms over his head. A glowing orb of purple energy began growing between his hands, swelling until the entire room was wreathed in an eerie purple light. The ball of light floated down until it covered the group of three.

Bass looked outside the walls of light. He glanced up and saw a similar orb slowly moving up, shrinking, disappearing, then himself and Dr. Wily walking backwards from behind Baritone. Then Baritone sank back into the shadows and Dr. Wily started unmaking a robot in his lab. Bass turned to Dr. Wily, but the old man's eyes had begun to glaze over in wonder. The black robot growled inwardly. _We met him only an hour ago and now we're supposedly going back through time?_

_Then another voice inside his head replied, The bolt trick looked real, didn't it?_

Bass frowned at Baritone as the lab around them started to deconstruct itself and the people moving backwards became blurs. Maybe he is telling the truth...

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Light led the small group to the 4th floor, where a large mahogany conference table sat, overlooking a huge window showing the heavenly . The odd assortment of Proto, Empress, Megaman, Mega, Roll Maylu and Dr. Light sat down. "Now, sir," said Dr. Light. "Explain." Blue looked at the odd collection of people around him. Roll Maylu had changed into her regular clothes after learning how to from Mega. "First off, Mega and Roll, as you know, are Defenders of All. They have been granted armours to augment their capabilities to aid them. They have also been given the abilities of the AllMost-"

"Those guys, the AllMost. Who are they?" asked Proto.

"I'm not saying, but you two have a message from The Creator," replied Blue.

He tossed a small, glassy black cube to Roll Maylu, saying, "Here. Put this in your armband. I've gotta go." He walked towards the window a few steps before whispering something to his armband which made him fall straight through the floor, leaving no hole or indication of what he had just done.

Roll Maylu's charismatic ANIMAL projected a hologram of a man in an ivory lab coat and blue tie. His beard covered most of his face except his eyes and mouth. His eyes, though somewhat distorted by the hologram, seemed to reflect galaxies in their endless depths.

"I believe that you wish to hear about the AllMost. To explain their true history, I must remind you that the universe exists in both Time and Space. The AllMost and their counterpart the DarkOnes used to be a single race, the PerfectMillions."

"Heh, heh. Get it? AM and PM!" giggled Mega.

Roll Maylu leaned over as if to whisper, and then hit him hard on the back of the head. "Please go on," she said.

"The PerfectMillions were responsible for keeping all universes in good condition until they go MegaNova. However, two factions emerged. One argued that all universes should be changed so that they end happily; the other argued that each universe should end in turmoil. Soon they were at each other's throats. Only one thing prevented a multiverse wide war, and that was the fact that they were each to be given a domain of each universe to rule over, either Time or Space. So, the AllMost chose Space and the DarkOnes chose Time."

"So they could move only in space? And the evil ones could only move in time? That makes absolutely no sense! How could they move around in a universe?" argued Dr. Light

"You see the first problem. This meant that the AllMost and DarkOnes could not actually do anything in a universe to change it to attain the correct outcome. This led them to develop people in each universe to make sure that each universe ran like clockwork. For the AllMost it was the Guardians and their Creators," replied the hologram.

"Hey! That's me!" yelled Megaman excitedly.

"Yes. For the DarkOnes it was the Villain and their Minions. There are usually more Villains and Minions than Guardians and Creators. However, for one reason or another... The AllMost... Gone... Need MegaGuardian..." the hologram trailed off mumbling.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Roll Maylu.

"I'm saying that you two need to be told of your powers, but I can only tell you of two. The rest you must uncover for yourself. The first is the AllMost ability to travel through space."

"What's that supposed to mean? We technically travel through space whenever we move. What possible use could a power to travel through space be?"

"When I say space, I mean all space. Anywhere. Even if there's something there already, although in that case you become insubstantial," answered the shimmering hologram

Mega's mouth fell open. Roll Maylu looked dazed. Mega felt along his face for a moment, grabbed his jaw and pushed his mouth closed. It fell open as soon as he removed his hand. "Anywhere... at all?" Mega asked, still unable to comprehend the magnitude of his powers. He started to giggle uncontrollably.

"The second is the power of all Guardians to absorb the powers of a defeated enemy. Be warned however, that while evil enemy's powers will be strong they will also affect you. Each dark power you absorb will contaminate you, turn you evil with every time you use it. That is all I can tell you I'm afraid, the rest is up to you..."

The hologram faded and disappeared, leaving the mahogany table devoid of its presence.

The entire room was silent. Everyone was staring at where the hologram had been. They stared there for a long time, attempting to digest all that they had heard. Roll Maylu slipped her hand into Mega's and squeezed while still staring directly at the spot the hologram had disappeared from, until she suddenly realized what she had just done. "Oh, sorry. It was a... natural reaction..." She blushed furiously... but didn't remove her hand.

Dr. Light stood up and addressed everyone there. "I'm off to bed, if you don't mind. I was working hard on Proto and Empress. In the mean time, I suggest you all start looking for any news that may be connected to the Dark agent."

While walking towards it, the elevator doors opened to reveal a familiar ruby red garbage can. Eddie looked up at the tired scientist yawning, frowned for a moment, then flipped open his top. Out shot a small glass of warm milk that landed directly in front of Dr. Light. The good doctor looked down with shock at the small glass of the warm white liquid. "I never cease to surprise me..."

Suddenly through the room passed waves and ripples. It seemed as if the room and the very air within it had suddenly become liquid. However, Megaman and Empress changed into their regular clothes as thougn nothing was happening, Dr. Light pressed the call button for the elevator, and Proto was getting ready to teleport home. None of them even seemed to notice the strange waves around them. Mega and Roll Maylu grabbed each other tightly and waited for the waves to subside.

"What was that?" quavered Roll Maylu.

"What?" asked all four in unison.

"Those creepy waves!" exclaimed the very shaken boy.

"Waves? I didn't see any waves," responded Rock (Megaman's non armor form).

HelpMan's screen flickered on,

/Oi, Mega. My internal sensors just picked up an odd energy burst,/ whispered the fearful program.

"Where is it coming from?" demanded Mega.

/Err... checking internal sensor readings. What the? That can't be possible!/

"What is it?" asked the petrified Mega.

HelpMan's screen sparkled for a second. On his screen appeared a huge pair of binoculars on a lime green robotic torso. His left arm was a large magnifying glass and his right was a huge satellite dish.

/Wow, my body function finally came online. Now you can see me./

"What about the energy burst?"

/Well… there's good news and bad news. The good is that I can detect what caused the energy burst, the bad news is that it came from the entire planet. That can only mean one thing: that something in the timeline has been altered. It caused the entire timeline to change. That was the waves. I can track who did it by their indifference to the changes. Hmmm… crosschecking DNA signature… checking AllMost robot list… android energy listing.../

Roll Maylu looked down at Mega's armband, then at her own.

"Spin? Do you have a real form too?"

Her armband glimmered and revealed a small girl in scarlet with black hair cascading down her back.

/Guess,/ said Spin sarcastically.

/According to the readings I picked up there were two androids and a human going in but there were eight robots and a human coming back. The funny thing is that the energy signatures of the robots match the armour Dr. light gave Proto and Empress. The one who took them there was a Dark agent, listed under the name of Baritone, he took someone called Dr. Wily and a robot called Bass. They brought back six armour energy signatures-/

"Dr. Light, look who's coming! I think it's CutMan and GutsMan, but they look really different!" screamed Megaman.

The white bearded doctor ran to the window. The setting sun silhouetted his worst fears realized.

"Confound it all! Why has he waited so long to bring his armours out?" raged the angry doctor.

"Wait, armours? You mean the ones that Proto and Empress have?" panicked Roll Maylu.

"Yes, but the ones I made for the First Robot Masters."

"I think I know how history changed…" began Mega.

"Who is Dr. Wily anyway?" inquired Roll Maylu

"WHAT??? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?" yelled Empress.

"NO, JUST IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE REMEMBER?" replied Roll Maylu.

"Girls, calm down!" commanded Dr. Light. "Dr. Wily was my partner many years ago. Then he went evil and used my original robots to conquer the world. He also stole some experimental armours many years ago and is now using them!"

"Wait, if he stole the armours how come Megaman and Empress have theirs?"

"Well, obviously he didn't, and why would he? The only two robots he couldn't reprogram? And Protoman was too much of a loose cannon for him to be augmented" chuckled Dr. Light.

/Caution: Universal stability at 98,/ bleeped HelpMan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled everyone.

Spin spoke up, /Jeez, why all the yelling? It simply means that this has already happened in another universe, so if it happens here, too, it will produce a precisely equal reaction cancelling out both universes./

The room went deathly quiet.

"Does that mean that-" began Rock.

/Yes, we will all die. Not only that, but since this is where the main Guardian is then all the other Megaman (Classic) universes will collapse. Since this is the "correct" universe all other Megaman Classic universe are based off this one./

It didn't seem possible but the room went even quieter. Faintly in the distance there were sounds of several large explosions and mayhem, doubtlessly from the two pumped up versions of CutMan and GutsMan.

It was the good Dr. Light who broke the silence.

"Wait, if you could absorb the powers of defeated enemies, couldn't you get some sort of time travel ray from the robot that's responsible for all this? And let's worry about us first. We're the only ones who know about this and the only ones who can stop it. Proto, you go out to the front and distract them. Megaman and Empress, you grab whatever you can from the lab and get to the roof and fight. Mega and Roll, you two go around the back and try to surprise them."

Why didn't he send the entire army of armoured robot masters? wondered Mega. Little did he know that that was what Baritone wanted them to think.

--------------------------------------------------

Baritone smiled as his scanners indicated what he had been expecting. The pesky MegaGuardians were in chaos, The Plan was coming along nicely and Dr. Wily didn't know about his impending doom. He tapped a concealed button on his shoulder. "Master?" A voice like an organ being put through a meat grinder answered, "Yes, Baritone? You come with good news?"

"Better than could be imagined..."


End file.
